


”its like they're 8 or something”

by dinonuggiestuesday



Series: And they were roommates... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wholesome, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: Unexpectedly it snowed during practice. Tsukishima was not expecting a war to break out
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: And they were roommates... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977028
Kudos: 52





	”its like they're 8 or something”

While they were in school they noticed it snowed a bit and during practice apparently it had snowed even harder and by the end, it was a couple of feet deep. This unexpected weather brought a very expected pattern of behavior. Mainly from the more chaotic of the group. So as soon as they had all changed out of their practice gear they got to witness the sight of Tanaka and Noya promptly fall backward to make snow angels. That had made Hinata want to join in which they did. 

  
Tsukishima stood by the bottom of the stairs near Asahi and Daichi. As they watched it unfold. 

  
“It’s like they’re eight or something. I mean come on.” He had scoffed. It seemed pretty clear that he expected this kind of behavior from them.

  
He stood there just looking unamused for a minute. All the while Tanaka was sticking his tongue out in defiance. 

  
That was until the team heard a loud crunch and a gasp. This made them look up or turn heads where Tsukishima stood glasses loose on his head and snow crumbling out from the hair on the back of his head. 

  
One quick glance and you could see Yamaguchi stood off to the side hunched over and laughing at his perfect aim. 

  
At this moment the team feared for the freckled boys' life with even Tanaka mumbling an “oh shit” under his breath.

  
Tsukishima finally recovered from his blow to his head and just grinned wide and sinisterly at Yamaguchi, “That’s it Tadashi you’re on.”

  
As soon as Tsukishima leaned down to grab fistfuls of snow for himself he could hear Tadashi shriek loudly and the others watched as the pinch server scrambled to run away. He wasn’t fast enough and definitely not used to running in the thick snow and wasn’t able to get away fast enough before a snowball hit him square in the back.

  
As Yamaguchi fell to the side he sloppily tossed towards the blond but narrowly missed as the tall boy ducked. Yamaguchi quickly recovered though and ran. Of course, this caused Tsukishima to run after him.

  
From the top of the staircase, Suga quickly stole the idea of the snowball fight and dropped a pile of snow to the bottom of the staircase where his fellow third years jumped upon impact and Daichi didn’t hesitate to retaliate.

  
This broke out a full-on snowball fight between the entire team. Tanaka lifted Noya up onto his shoulders so they could team-up. That was a poor idea when Tanaka got hit and it threw off his balance causing them both to fall. 

  
Poor Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure of the rules and just tried his best. And thankfully, with the sheer power of a control tower, he made sure Hinata had a disadvantage by solely targeting the short boy. 

  
Meanwhile, Tsukishima was still trying to seek his revenge and when Ukai and Takeda stepped out the first thing they saw was Tsukishima with a large snowball compacted and ready to be thrown. 

  
What they really didn’t expect to see was Yamaguchi running up behind him, jumping out and absolutely murdering Tsukishima in snow.

  
Tsukishima whipped around and hit Yamaguchi flat in the face without hesitation. 

  
The two instructors glanced at each other and Ukai just looked around at his team who were all just going after each other fiercely and pelting each other in the snow like it was the end of the world.

Two of the boys already on the ground, and the third years looking like they weren’t going to hold back, the first years with the exclusion of team tsukkiyama, going after the remaining third years. Narita and Ennoshita defend Kinoshita who was collecting their snowballs as the power duo finally teamed together to take everyone else around them down. Finally, the boy who triggered it all had jumped up on Tsukishima's back to keep Tsukishima from going to hit him.

  
Which did not work out very well as Tsukishima had just flipped him over into a large pile of snow. Drenching the younger one from head to toe with snow. 

  
Later when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopped by a nearby cafe for hot chocolate Tsukishima admitted maybe he was like eight or something as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hoped you liked this :)
> 
> I have more haikyuu fics posted, tsukkiyama and bokuaka exclusively, if you want to check those out


End file.
